Like a Cat
by heyimtephy
Summary: Bruce recibe un regalo que lo pone a analizar a su futura esposa.


El caballero de Gotham siempre pensó que después de la muerte de sus padres siempre seria un hombre solitario.

Aunque admitiría haber tenido su momento de rebeldía durante su adolescencia cuando siempre lo rodeaba la gente y él se hacia pasar por aquel fiestero millonario. Aquel joven que parecía tener un millón de amigos y amantes cuando en realidad esos momentos fueron los mas solitarios de su vida.

Por eso y más él creyó que siempre sería un solitario incapaz de sentir amor.

La única persona a su lado siempre fue Alfred, su leal mayordomo quien lo acogió desde niño y lo apoyo cuando por primera vez tomo el manto de Batman. El hombre mayor era como un padre para Bruce.

Fue un tiempo largo en el cual Bruce únicamente tenía la compañía de Alfred en su vida, después de eso llegó su primer Robin; Dick Grayson, la persona clave con la cual el murciélago aprendió de nuevo a apreciar a otros y su compañía.

Dick fue el primer escalón para abrirle las puertas de su corazón a otras personas. Barbara, Jason, Tim, Stephanie, Damian, Kate, Cass, Duke e incluso las mascotas de su hijo menor ahora tenían un lugar especial en su corazón.

Pero aun así con todos ellos él todavía dudada de su habilidad para amar.

Claro, amaba a todos sus hijos, a todos por igual, pero ese tipo de amor prácticamente le venia natural. Era de esperarse cuando un padre ve por primera vez a su hijo.

En cambio nunca pensó llegar sentir un amor similar por una compañera de vida.

Tantas relaciones fracasadas, traiciones, secuestros, interés en su dinero y la falta de confianza en alguien más hizo que esa situación de pareja le fuera imposible.

Tuvo muchos encuentros con demasiadas mujeres, pero pocas fueron memorables en su vida.

El numero mágico en la lista de mujeres dejando una huella en la vida de Bruce Wayne era _Tres. _

**_Talia Al ghul._**

Quien mas para dejar un huella en su vida que la mujer quien le había entregado un hijo de su propia sangre.

La situación en la cual se dieron los hechos no fue la mas romántica y a pesar de todas las trabas en esa relación Talia entró de alguna forma en su corazón con toda esa ferocidad y impotencia característica en cada acción de la mujer.

Por supuesto Bruce se sintió atraído a la letal hija del demonio de inmediato y su aventura con ella le dejo el mejor regalo de su vida, su hijo Damian.

Desafortunadamente la obsesión de la mujer por el control, tal padre, y el abuso del uso del pozo del lázaro causo que Talia perdiera gran parte de su cordura. Talia había cambiado de aquella mujer a la cual había amado tanto y, aunque el sentimiento permitiera en su corazón, Bruce sabia que el bienestar de su hijo y el de él siempre estaría en riesgo junto a la inestabilidad de la hija del demonio.

Padre e hijo aprendían día con día a a vivir sin ella en sus vidas.

**_Diana Price._**

La mujer maravilla por un tiempo también ocupo un lugar muy importante en su corazón.

Bruce gozaba de la compañía de la guerrera amazona, junto a ella sus misiones de la liga se convirtieron en sus favoritas y las mas esperadas. Era de esperarse que pronto esas misiones terminaran en citas privadas en el estudio de la mansión Wayne o en los peores de los casos en la baticueva.

Inteligente, fuerte e independiente.

Diana lo tenia todo.

Pero las cosas pasaban por una razón y su relación romántica con la amazona termino después de un año. Ahora ella seguía siendo considerada como unas de sus mejores amistades.

Bruce tenia un tipo idea: Una mujer fuerte, independiente, valiente, letales, con un cuerpo prometedor de pecados y de cabello oscuro como la misma noche de la ciudad de Gotham.

Y todo ese gusto por ese tipo de mujeres comenzó con la primera y la ultima dama capaz de hacerle amar de tal forma.

**_Selina Kyle._**

Amiga y enemiga desde su infancia.

Cuando ambos eran meros niños ella llego a su vida ofreciéndole su ayuda a encontrar al culpable por la muerte de sus padres.

No solo le ayudo a encontrar al culpable sino que también fue su primer maestra. Le enseño a defenderse de la oscuridad de la ciudad y le abrió los ojos a la realidad de donde vivía. Prácticamente esa niña fue quien le enseño por primera vez a ser autosuficiente.

Para Bruce fue casi inevitable caer enamorado bajo las garras de la gatubela.

Tuvieron sus altos y bajos durante sus juventud hasta que finalmente él fue lo suficientemente hombre como para proponerle matrimonio y ella aceptó.

Como dijo anterior mente; nunca pensó llegar sentir un amor similar al de sus hijos por una compañera de vida. No hasta que Selina volvió a su vida.

Ahora ambos esperaban por el día de su boda.

El murciélago y la felina nunca serían una pareja común. No con el trabajo que los realizaban.

Llevaban cuatro meses viviendo juntos en la mansión y ya había pasado por un fraude, una búsqueda por su ex en el desierto y una especie de ataque zombie por parte de la hiedra venenosa.

_Lo tipico de pareja. ¿No?._

Muchas aventuras durante esos cuatros meses que le ayudaron a aprender muchas peculiaridades en su prometida.

Una en particular lo ha estado molestando dentro su mente desde hace bastante tiempo.

Cuando Selina Kyle recientemente se mudo a la mansión ella y Damian tuvieron su primeros roces. Meramente el menor mostraba un poco de celos al tener a otra mujer que no fuera su madre viviendo con ellos.

Para la suerte de Bruce esos dos congeniaron rápidamente gracias a una simple razón: Su amor por los animales. Especialmente el afecto que ambos compartían por los gatos.

Y en uno de sus momentos padre e hijo, donde Batman y Robin patrullaban juntos la ciuidad Damian le confeso que Selina le agradaba. Eso hizo sonreír al murciélago mayor pero pronto su sonrisa se volvió en una mueca de confusión cuando su hijo termino de decirle que Selina le agradaba únicamente porque la mujer llevaba en alto el nombre de su alter ego y que se comportaba tal cual lo hacia un gato.

Para Bruce el pensar que la mujer se comportaba como un felino solo por tener un alias con el mismo nombre sonaba absurdo. Damian seguramente solo quería hacer su afecto por la mujer no tan notorio.

Si, Bruce pensó eso.

Pero por mas absurda que esa conjetura sonara era totalmente real. A Bruce le basto con observarla por cuatro meses para comenzar a notar dichas coincidencias.

El asunto lo tenia bastante intrigado.

Necesitaba investigar más sobre el asunto, tal vez solo eran ideas que Damian le había metido en la cabeza.

Ahora Bruce se encontraba en la comodidad de la cueva donde tendría la libertad de comenzar su investigación. Sentado sobre la amplia silla frente a la computadora Bruce colocaba en su regazo su mas reciente regalo de compromiso a cortesía de la ex-compañera del Joker. Harley Quinn tenía un singular gusto por la lectura y el libro en sus manos con el titulo : '_Todo sobre el cuidado y curiosidades de tu gato' _ era la prueba de ello.

Este sería el momento perfecto para darle un uso al regalo de la payasa. Echarle una hojeada a este libro lo ayudaría a comprender mas a quien pronto se convertiría en su esposa.

No lo juzguen, incluso si el titulo sonaba informal se sorprendería de cuantas veces el detective encontró las pistas claves de sus casos en lugares donde menos esperabas.

Sin más el caballero de la noche se dispuso a iniciar su lectura:

**_'_****_Capitulo I: Los gatos y su peculiar caminar'_**

_'__Los gatos tienen un caminar tan perfecto que se les oye solamente cuando ya los tenemos enfrente. Todo un comportamiento depredador: Atacar sin apenas hacer ruido.'_

Lo primero que siempre noto en Selina fue su andar, la mujer desde joven tenia una forma de caminar muy elegante y sigilosa. Con el tiempos esa elegancia fue transformada en una hipnotizante sensualidad. Mientras las pisadas de Selina eran agraciadas sin provocar ruido alguno al caminar, tan perfecto que solamente sabes de su presencia cuando ya es demasiado tarde y ya tienes unas afiladas uñas en tu cuello.

Si, ese dato coincidía con su prometida.

**_'_****_Capitulo II: Seres independientes '_**

_'__Los gatos se comportan de forma autónoma en relación a las personas con las que conviven.'_

Selina también fue una persona solitaria, desde pequeña prácticamente se cuidaba sola. Es auto suficiente y no necesita estar colgada a él todo el tiempo o de alguna de sus otras amigas. Simplemente ella disfrutaba de su misma compañía.

Definitivamente como su alter ego, Selina Kyle también era un ser independiente.

**_'_****_Capitulo III: Regalos inesperados'_**

_'__Un gato que sale al exterior y además se siente unido a la familia probablemente un día comience a traerle "regalitos".'_

Y con esto la teoría de Damian cada vez se hacia más real.

Si algo nunca cambiaría en su futura esposa seria el hecho de que la mujer amaba tomar de forma permanente lo ajeno.

La repentina aparición de joyería, obras de arte y artefactos costosos se volvió una situación muy común en la mansión durante estos cuatro meses.

La conducta le molestaba poco a Bruce, usualmente la mujer robaba a otros criminales antes de atraparlos y entregarlos a la policia. Catwoman únicamente cobraba por su trabajo, o eso era lo que ella decía.

Bruce dejaría que disfrutara su peculiar pasatiempo. Y tal vez convencerla con el tiempo a dejarlo de hacer con tanta frecuencia.

O quizás compraría todas las tiendas en donde vendían las joyas de su agrado así la dejaría continuar su amado pasatiempo sin necesidad de dañar la vida moral de otro.

**_'_****_Capitulo IV: Marcan territorio'_**

_'__Los gatos son animales territoriales. Dejan saber cuál es su territorio a otros animales y a las personas marcándolo con una variedad de métodos. Por ejemplo, un gato puede marcar un objeto o a una persona frotando su cara contra el. A si mismo su instinto felino lo hace buscar el mejor lugar para descansar al marcar su territorio como suyos…'_

¿Debería preocuparse por ver tantas casualidades entre su amada y los gatos?

"Buenos días Bat."

La lectura de Bruce fue interrumpida por la soñolienta voz de su prometida llenando el silencio de la cueva. De inmediato él cerró el libro en su regazo para enfocarse por completo en ella.

Selina entraba a la baticueva con su sensual caminar, tan sigilosa como un gato, la lectura le hizo recordar. Ella llevaba puesta una pequeña bata para dormir de sed mientras una pequeña sonrisa arponaba su bello rostro.

Acababa de despertar.

"Cat, son las dos de la tarde" Bruce saludo de tal forma a la mujer.

"El día apenas va comenzando_ Bat_" Selina lo miraba con ese brillo en sus ojos verdes.

Bruce aprendió a leer su mirada, ese brillo en sus ojos lleno de aprecio y atracción usualmente también prometía problemas para él.

Su tiempo a solas se había terminado.

"Ya transcurrió medio día" Él insistió.

"Tu eres una persona nocturna y yo también lo soy. Para seres como nosotros el día comienza a las dos de la tarde"

"mmmm…." Bruce murmuro no queriendo seguir contradiciendo la lógica de su prometida.

El murciélago abandono el regalo de Haryly sobre el teclado y se preparo para continuar con el trabajo pendiente de ayer.

"Cat, _¿Qué haces?_"

Pero obviamente eso no ocurriría con la presencia de Selina tan cerca de él.

Como siempre fue tan sigilosa que solo noto su presencia cuando ella ya se encontraba sentada por completo sobre su regazo. La mujer enredaba sus delgados brazos en su cuello, facilitándole así manipular su cuerpo para acercarlo a ella.

"Me encanta sentir tu piel cuando recién te rasuras Bruce" Selina placenteramente murmuraba al frotar su mejilla contra de Batman.

Bruce juraba que su voz casi sonaba como un ronroneo.

Definitivamente tendría que terminar de leer ese libro.

Con cada acción su prometida dejaba en claro lo leal que era a su felino alter ego.

A pesar de que el libro era tan informal como la misma personalidad de la persona que se lo había obsequiado. le ayudo a pasar un buen momento, le hizo recordar las cosas peculiares que él también amaba en Selina.

Justo como ahora recordaba aquello ultimo que leyó en el libro antes de ser interrumpido por su prometida: _'El instinto felino los hace buscar el mejor lugar para descansar al marcar un territorio como suyos.'_

Las idea eran tonta pero hacia al murciélago sonreír pensar que Selina marcaba su territorio en el, aclamándolo como suyo.

Bruce se relajo sobre su silla disfrutando de la sensación de Selina recargada sobre su cuerpo mientras ellas continuaba frotando con gentileza su mejilla contra la suya, plantando con tiempo a tiempo un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Al final, Bruce amaba _todo_ en Selina Kyle sin importar sus tendencias por hurtar ni sus similitudes compartidas con un simple felino.

Ella era mejor que eso.

Siempre lo fue y siempre lo será.


End file.
